First Battle of TRAPPIST-1
In the alternate Regime universe, the First Battle of TRAPPIST-1 is the first battle in the Regime War that resulted in every planet in TRAPPIST-1 falling into the hands of the rising regime of Hester Shaw and the Shivan-UIMS alliance. It was the battle that essentially kicked off the conflict between the GTVA, Coalition, Interstellar Alliance, UGSF on one side, and Hester's Regime, the Shivans and the UIMS on the other. Prelude After the tragic events at Oak Island on TRAPPIST-1g, Hester set off to Freeport on TRAPPIST-1e in an attempt to kill well-known criminal boss Antonio Mancini. At the time, a bank heist occurred and Elexis Sinclaire injected Mancini with U4, turning him into a mutant who attacked Colonel John Blade, Tom Natsworthy and Hester herself. After killing the mutant, she discovered a designer drug U4, and, believing it to be originated from SinTEK, she fought her way to SinTEK's main headquarters around the same time as Blade's. Reaching Elexis first, she eventually killed the self-proclaimed Mother Nature of TRAPPIST-1e and escaped before Blade could capture her. Following this incident, Hester made the establishment of her Regime official, standing up to big people in the planets of the TRAPPIST-1 System, and saving as many innocent lives as possible. Its members started to become militarily active, hunting down mob bosses and criminals, as well as forcibly making peace resolutions among worlds. Freeport mob boss Gianni Manero, having amassed his army of mutants with the use of the leftovers of SinTEK, launched an attack on TRAPPIST-1g. Manero found Hester and engages her in a fight, mocking the little tyrant for her inability to be kind to people. Enraged, Hester and her soldiers killed countless criminals and grabbed Manero. When he tried to surrender and plead for his life, Hester continued to beat him down. When Manero proclaimed that he cannot die because he was augmented with U4, Hester responded that she didn't care and killed Manero. Viktor Radek swore to kill Hester and so he hid from public sight. When HardCorps learned that there was something special about Hester, Blade and his team launched a special ops mission and kidnapped one of the officials for interrogation. Later, Hester's belongings were stolen by HardCorps from Oak Island. Hester confronted Blade in HardCorps HQ, where the former attempted to guilt her into stopping her crusade over the death of Elexis. He was also stalling Hester from stopping the analysis of her belongings. Hester conceded that she was unable to kill Blade, but she didn't want to allow the HardCorps leader in a position to do her harm. She then proceeded to injure Blade. Once Hester realized what Blade had done, she attempted to torture Blade as to the location of her belongings. Blade then called Hester a bitch as UGSF Lieutenant Jack Joyce approached Hester, having responded to her attack. He immediately punched Hester's head, sending her to the ground. Jack pummeled Hester repeatedly, bruising her in the process. The day following the attack, Hester then announced to the Regime that Blade and HardCorps had stolen her belongings, and that they are terrorists who would be stopped by any means necessary. At some point, the UGSF Dragoon J2 Leila George, which was patrolling the system for any intruders along with a flight of GeoSwords under Lieutenant Paul Serene, encountered a Shivan vessel. Claire Fontanelli, the ship's commanding officer, sent a transmission to the ship. In response, the Shivans destroyed the George with all hands. Fontanelli managed to send out a distress signal of this encounter, while Serene escaped. The UGSF and GTVA vessels which responded to the signal promptly destroyed the Shivan craft. Hester was called to the UGSF vessel Hannibal by its commanding officer, Admiral Elliot Swann, who was accompanied by Vice Admiral Jack Campbell, Captain Martin Hatch, Lieutenants Paul Serene and Liam Burke, and a delegation of officers from the UGSF and the GTVA. Swann explained that he has come to TRAPPIST-1g as a friend and ambassador, seeking to give advice, which is for her to stop what she was doing. Hester asserted she was just standing up to "big people" but Swann countered that she was controlling them. When Hester insisted the Admiral was one of them, Swann reminded her that he was not with them and Hester agreed before saying that her family was killed by arrogant leaders who refused to act when needed, and that she would not allow that to happen again. After Swann explained the authority of the UGSF and lamented how the hardest choice was sometimes not using that power and insisted the independence of the people of TRAPPIST-1 without interference, Hester was suddenly urged by Tom via her earpiece to ask the question. Hester suddenly asked whether the UGSF and the GTVA allowed SinTEK's actions. Swann's silence was enough of an answer. Enraged at being lectured, Hester called Swann out for dooming her planet and her people. Swann claimed that her family doomed themselves. Hester also claimed that Swann wanted the monsters of the universe to run free, but Swann insisted that they would not let her rule the people of TRAPPIST-1. Infuriated, Hester asked if that was a threat. Swann called it a warning. Paul and Liam tried to calm the two down but Hester ordered Swann to leave her system along with his GTVA forces. Disappointed, Swann complied, and ordered Hester to get off from his own ship. Soon, the GTVA recalled all active forces back to Gaia in preparation to intervene with Hester Shaw and her newly-formed regime. SOC operative Liam Burke was ordered by GTVI at the behest of the UGSF to lead a team to TRAPPIST-1g to bring Hester in for trial on Gaia and Beta Aquilae. Liam ordered Hester to surrender, but was met with overwhelming force. He was forced to attack Hester. Though their team was successful in capturing Hester and some of her allies, the SOC team was then surprised at the re-appearance by the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species, their original adversaries thought to be destroyed after Operation Blue Planet. This species, now allied with Hester and the Shivans, captured the team and held them as "prisoners of war" in the TRAPPIST-1 Detention Complex. This provoked the GTVA, UGSF, Coalition and Army of Light to declare war on Hester's Regime. Battle Space battle Months later, Serene and Captain Martin Hatch led a large fleet of UGSF vessels to TRAPPIST-1g in preparation for the war with Hester Shaw and the Shivan-UIMS alliance, with multiple Dragoons, GeoSwords and GeoCaliburs at their disposal. The fleet ran into some Shivan ships waiting and Paul gave permission for them to destroy them. When the UGSF, GTVA, Coalition and Army of Light fleets arrived at TRAPPIST-1, and after Paul Serene failed to successfully negotiate peace with Hester and her Regime, the UGSF, GTVA, Coalition and ISA forces used a feint to lure the gathered Shivan and UIMS ships away from TRAPPIST-1g. GTVA forces then annihilated every hostile ship. The UGSF, GTVA, ISA and Coalition went to war with the Shivan-UIMS alliance, but the UIMS and the Shivans spreaded their numbers out while moving some of the battles to the planets and right into populated cities such as Freeport, forcing the fleet to protect innocent civilians from the enemies as well. With the arrival of Hannibal under the command of Admiral Swann, the UGSF officer joins the fleet in the war. Swann bolstered the UGSF and GTVA forces and turned the tide of the war back in their favor. When they reached space, Hester ordered Tom to fly to where she thought he would be safe. Hester then boarded the Hannibal and fought against Swann's crew with the help of the Shivans and the UIMS. She set the ship's autopilot to crash into the sun, and personally killed Swann, stabbing him multiple times after roaring at the UGSF Admiral that she won't let him threaten TRAPPIST-1 or take her home from her again. She escaped in an escape pod, moments before the UGSF battleship crashed into the sun. As that happened, Paul ordered the surviving Coalition, ISA, UGSF and GTVA forces to retreat. Evacuation Though Hester's Regime was nearly successful in conquering TRAPPIST-1e and killing HardCorps leader Blade, the sudden arrival of the UGSF Dragoon IIS Hera Hilmar resulted in the destruction of a Kismat, a Hammerhead and several fighters. The surviving Shivan and UIMS fighters then pursued the Dragoon through the atmosphere, but they were shot down in short order. The surviving HardCorps personnel and Freeport citizens rendezvoused with the Hera Hilmar, and Jack Joyce called upon them to board the ship. As soon as they were onboard, Jack flew the the Dragoon into space, only to find a Ravana, a Deltanose and a Raguel blocking their path. He ordered his gunners to destroy the Ravana, Deltanose and the Raguel, clearing a path for them to jump. Enraged at this escape by the UGSF Dragoon IIS, Hester ordered a full clean sweep of the TRAPPIST-1 planets, devastating the planet's surface with orbital bombardment. Aftermath While the battle was a victory for Hester's Regime, the evacuation of TRAPPIST-1e by the UGSF vessel Hera Hilmar percipitated the launch of pro-Hester propaganda campaign. One of these involving tying up the Dragoon to two descriptions such as being an attack force that "came as a deadly surprise to a UIMS fleet patrolling too close to a UGSF base," and matching the raiders encountered by Shivan and Regime forces: a Raguel and its escorts had been "severely crippled by this unusual Dragoon fighter." Others involving tying HardCorps to the GTVA, UGSF, Coalition and Army of Light, all of which were run by "big people" she was standing up to. Four years into the war, the imprisoned SOC operatives were freed by the efforts of the Material Defender. Despite his best efforts, Liam was killed. Category:Battles